<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Желания by Strawberry_Hope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307200">Желания</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope'>Strawberry_Hope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Spardacest (Devil May Cry), Uncle/Niece Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто Данте, который желает любить и быть любимым. И просто его желание осуществилось.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Желания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Рабочим названием было "Гнездо", потому что Спардочичи переплетаются в постели как змеи в гнезде. Люблю Данергилиев, а это моя самая первая работа по ним. Больше мне нечего добавить.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Со временем Данте стал ленивым. Возможно, эта черта проявилась благодаря банальному течению времени (считай — старению). Возможно, виной тому стал накопленный жизненный опыт и философский подход к жизни. Возможно, он просто слишком размяк после возвращения на Землю. Однако совершенно не важна причина, важен итог — Данте обленился и захотел нормальной мирной жизни.</p>
<p>      Конечно, «нормальной» — это громко сказано. Когда у него вообще что-то было нормальное. Но хотелось не просыпаться ночами в холодном поту. Хотелось не вздрагивать от собственных громких недопустимых мыслей. Хотелось не прятать боль за напускным весельем. Хотелось заполнить эту неприлично огромную для «скромного полудемона» пустоту.</p>
<p>      И для этого ему не хотелось проходить через весь ад снова.</p>
<p>      А ленивый он потому, что не хочет делать ничего более, чем уже сделал. Хочет, чтобы с ним хотели быть потому, что он — это он.</p>
<p>      И, кажется, у него это получилось.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Дверь из ванной приоткрылась, и оттуда моментально вывалился густой белый пар — младший сын Спарды полюбил нежиться в чуть ли не кипящей воде. В проходе он встретился глазами с молодым охотником, который недовольно фыркнул при взгляде на дядю и быстро прошмыгнул в желанную ванную комнату, толкнув того плечом. Парень уже потерял всякое терпение, ожидая, пока Данте соизволит выползти из не-его-персональной-обители. Но пацан, считал старший, сам виноват — прекрасно же знал, что его дражайший родственник любит подольше полениться в расслабляющей воде.</p>
<p>      «Мог бы и присоединиться», — промелькнула у мужчины справедливая мысль. — «Я не запирался».</p>
<p>      В спальне на постели, на самом дальнем краю, уже давно лежал Вергилий. Старший близнец успел привести себя в привычный порядок и читал бумажную книгу. Поддельно открытый, полностью обнажённый он на самом деле был привычно взвинчен и был готов в любую секунду схватиться за рукоять клинка, чтобы отразить любую атаку. И только стоило брату появиться в поле зрения, как незримое напряжение сошло на нет, и мужчина молча отложил книгу, глядя на него.</p>
<p>      Данте, не проронив ни слова, рухнул на кровать по диагонали, уперевшись макушкой в плечо Вергилия, навязчиво требуя ласки.</p>
<p>      — Сколько раз тебе повторять, что нельзя ложиться в постель с мокрыми волосами, Данте? — с наигранным упрёком прозвучали желанные слова Вергилия, потому что любые слова Вергилия были желанными. — Теперь снова наволочка будет сырой.</p>
<p>      На это Данте даже что-то ответил, но что — невозможно было разобрать. Ему было слишком лениво отрывать голову от мягкой подушки.</p>
<p>      Однако холодные пальцы (весь Вергилий был холодный, как оружейная сталь или даже ледяное адское пламя) потянули его за волосы на загривке вбок, и он охотно поддался, переложив щетинистую щеку на мужскую грудь. А потом, по-прежнему лениво и очень нахально, прижался всем разгоряченным телом к любимому жесткому боку.</p>
<p>      Вергилий усмехнулся в мокрую макушку и нарочито медлительно погладил охотника обжигающе холодной рукой между лопаток, прямо вдоль позвоночника. На что Данте в ответ более настойчиво, но всё ещё медленно скользнул рукой по крепкому мускулистому плечу, затем предплечью, а потом резко сжал его ладонь, будто капкан. Опасность данной безусловно хитроумной ловушки не была оценена по достоинству, а вместо этого Вергилий сжал свою руку тоже. Их пальцы переплелись.</p>
<p>      Младший неспешно приподнялся на левом локте и, полностью перевернувшись грудью вниз, припал уже сухими губами к шее близнеца. Это даже не были укусы — он лишь оттягивал зубами чистую после душа кожу, после чего и вовсе целовал. Это даже ни на секунду не больно. Глава семейства на это лишь слегка — тоже совершенно безболезненно — карябал кожу на чужой родной спине. Не пролилось и капли крови.</p>
<p>      За этим интересным занятием близнецов застал Неро, на ходу вытирающий свои вновь отросшие волосы махровым полотенцем.</p>
<p>      — Меня не было всего пять минут, — недовольно произнёс парень, откидывая полотенце на пол, — а вы уже начали без меня.</p>
<p>      Сыновья Спарды прервались и, из-за того, что в процессе они поменялись местами, Вергилию пришлось отодвинуться от края ближе к середине кровати.</p>
<p>      — Так присоединяйся, малой, — с искренней улыбкой предложил Данте, не расцепляя переплетённых пальцев.</p>
<p>      Неро — маленький ураган, тут же оказывается между двух столь похожих, но диаметрально противоположных тел и накрывает губы дяди своими. Вергилий не любит поцелуев — оба это знают и удовлетворяют эту жажду выражения чувств друг в друге. Но отец проявляет всё касаниями сильных, грубых, покрытых не сходящими годами мозолями, но изо всех сил пытающимися выразить ласку пальцами. Он сжимает загривок, он обводит контуры острых лопаток, изучает на ощупь развитые мышцы спины, сжимает бёдра. Всё это, пока его близнец целует горячо и страстно губы, опаляет дыханием и адски горячими словами ушную раковину, кусает кадык, проводит языком по ключицам.</p>
<p>      Неро, в отличие от этих двоих, демон лишь на четверть, и у него совершенно нормальная человеческая температура тела, потому между холодом айсберга и жаром проснувшегося вулкана его ведёт неимоверно. Он, в отличии от старших, не способен дарить медленные ленивые ласки, он хочет получить и отдать всё и сразу. Он кусает обветренные губы, он царапает исполосованную шрамами грудь, он любит более страстно и вовсе не прикрыто. Он несдержан ни секунды, и братья рады этому. Потому что таков их Неро — дерзкий, молодой, поспешный, — и им не надобно другого.</p>
<p>      Как и не надобно другого Вергилия — более открытого, отзывчивого или неистового. Потому что до последнего спокойный, холодный и до жути осторожный — почти параноидальный — их родной, принятый, любимый.</p>
<p>      Как и Данте — эксцентричный, показушный, совсем разбитый, жадный до любви. Он тоже принят со всеми своими грехами и несовершенствами в долгожданную семью. Странную, не поддающуюся человеческому толкованию, но ненаглядную семью.</p>
<p>      Три разума в нирване. Три дыхания сбиваются, как одно. Три тела переплетаются так, что непонятно, где чьи ноги-руки. Три души будто бы соединяются в одну, когда они так вместе касаются нагих тел друг друга. Это даже привычным сексом назвать нельзя — это заботливые касания, это долгожданные объятия, это выплёскивание переполняющей жажды друг друга, это обволакивающая трёх демонических отпрысков всепоглощающая человеческая любовь. Ни грамма пошлости, ни жеста принуждения, ни единого намерения подчинить, обидеть, осквернить или ранить.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Засыпая, лежа на руке старшего брата, с покоившейся на груди головой племянника, чувствуя его руку поперёк торса и обнимая обоих любимых, Данте подумал, что он наконец-то, спустя каких-то сорок с лишним лет жизни, по-настоящему счастлив.</p>
<p>      Этого обленившемуся, как он сам считал, Данте и хотелось. Этого, а ещё и засыпать втроём в обнимку. И вместе бороться со всеми чёртовыми отродиями. И вообще лучше больше никогда не расставаться. И никогда больше не спускаться в Ад. И чтоб был бесконечный запас пиццы, а то так лень каждый раз заказывать доставку. А что? Предел человеческой наглости неизмерим, а в купе с демонической жадностью — недостижим.</p>
<p>      Да, он эгоист. Только вот многие из этих его желания совпадают с чужими.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>